


Coffee Filters [podfic]

by tomorrowwith



Category: Community
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowwith/pseuds/tomorrowwith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/405912">Coffee Filters</a> by cantarina.</p><p>Original Summary: The barristas at Bean-O-Rama? Totally an awesome team. Especially in a crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Filters [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffee Filters [Fic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405912) by [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina). 



[Preview/Download link](https://www.box.com/s/55134f6288b8c23ddee7)


End file.
